2019 a Musical
by Necessary Cannibal
Summary: From the formation of the killjoys to the revolution, this is the story of the killjoys in musical form!
1. Act 1: Scene 1

**Act****I**

**Scene 1**

_We are in a small apartment right in the center of Battery City. It is about 17 stories from the ground and a little run down. On the far left, there is a kitchen with yellowing appliances and a little dining area with a round wood table and two falling apart matching wood chairs. In the middle is an entertainment space complete with a couch, end tables, two chairs and a tiny TV. On the far left is a door to a balcony that is too small to furnish but too big to leave empty so a plant is off to the side. The view makes up for the shabby living conditions though, as you can see just between two buildings the desert and the sun is rising. This apartment was the place of a huge party the night before. There are red Solo cups littering every surface, passed out people on the floor and a hole in the back wall. Everyone is wearing the uniform all white jumpsuit. Mikey Way is one of the people passed out. Gerard Way is standing on the railing of the balcony looking down, ready to jump. Mikey wakes up, rubs his eyes, and notices Gerard. He runs to the balcony._

**Mikey: Sings Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back:** _Panicked at first, then throughout the song, more reassuringly._

I hope you're ready for a firefight  
'Cause the devil's got your number tonight  
They say! We're never leaving this place alive  
But if we sing these words we'll never die

Get off the ledge and drop the knife  
Not a victim of a victim's life  
Because! This ain't a room full of suicides  
We're believers, I believe tonight

We can leave this world,  
Leave it all behind  
We can steal this car if your folks don't mind  
We can live forever if you've got the time

Na na na na na (x2)  
If you save yourself tonight  
Na na na na na (x2)  
If you save yourself tonight

I'll tell you all how the story ends  
Where the good guys die and the bad guys win. who cares?  
It ain't about all the friends you made  
But the graffiti they write on your grave

For all of us who've seen the light  
Salute the dead and lead the fight (hail hail!)  
Who gives a damn if we lose the war?  
Let the walls come down, let the engines roar!

We can leave this world,  
Leave it all behind  
We can steal this car if you folks don't mind  
We can live forever if you've got the time

I'm the only friend that makes you cry  
You're a heart attack in black hair dye  
So just save yourself and  
I'll hold them back tonight

Are ya'll ready where you are?  
If you save yourself tonight  
They'll be coming for you  
Can you save yourself tonight?  
Right now!  
Cause I'll hold them back

We can leave this world,  
Leave it all behind  
We can steal this car if your folks don't mind  
We can live forever if you've got the time

You motherfucker! whoa

You're the broken glass in the morning light  
Be a burning star if it takes all night  
So just save yourself and  
I'll hold them back tonight

Na na na na na (x2) If you save yourself tonight  
Na na na na na (x2) Can you save yourself tonight?

**Gerard: **Come any closer and I'll jump! (Without looking from the ground)

**Mikey: **(abruptly stops) What the Hell are you doing? Come down!

**Gerard: **I can't do this anymore! (Still looking down)

**Mikey: **That's just the drugs talking! Just…

**Gerard: **(cuts him off) No! It isn't! This is the only way I'll be with Anne again! I should've died with her! I can't bear the guilt anymore.

**Mikey: **You didn't do anything wrong.

**Gerard: **You weren't there! (Now looking at Mikey, there's tears in his eyes) you didn't see your fiancé's brains being blown out of her head by some of Korse's thugs! Your head wasn't beaten in the head with a bat! You didn't black out and wake up charged with you fiancé's murder! (He breaks down sobbing)

**Mikey: **(Taken back by his brother's tears) No, I wasn't (pause) and I don't know what it's like. That doesn't mean you should do the cowardly thing.

**Gerard: **(Still sobbing) my parole ends today, brother. We both know what that means. Korse is too powerful. He probably already went to the prosecutors and gave them fake evidence and false stories. I don't stand a chance in the court room. Once the sun rises, I'm a dead man. I'd rather take my own life than let Korse take mine. (Silence)

**Mikey: **(After pause, looks Gerard straight in the eye) We could run away.

**Gerard: **It would never work (Looks back down at ground)

**Mikey: **The desert is just a few miles East of Battery City. You can see it from here! (Points to horizon) We've both been there. If we leave now, we could be past the city border right as the sun is done rising. You'll be safe!

**Gerard: **(looks at Mikey's face for a few seconds processing his thoughts) I do have nothing to lose (steps of railing) but what about you?

**Mikey: **Let's just say ever since you've been attacked I've been a little paranoid (trails off) but anyways! In that paranoia I already packed our survival bags so let's go! (Walks over to Kitchen with Gerard following him and reaches over passed out guy to get into a kitchen cabinet to grab two white backpacks inside)

_Mikey hands Gerard his backpack and without another word, they slip out through the door. The scene cuts to them driving towards the desert with the sunset towards them as it just rises above the horizon. Scene fades to black._


	2. Act 1: Scene 2

Scene 2

_Gerard and Mikey pull up at a rest stop from before the nuclear war. It's about 100 miles from Battery City and strangely intact. To the right, there's a diner. Though, the sign is missing its "N" and "R" so it reads "Die." In the center, there's an inn that's three stories tall and the only thing that seems to be wrong about it is the peeling paint. Finally, to the left there's a gas station and convenience store complex that was looted a long time ago, the glass windows are still broken. Gerard and Mikey pull off the highway and park in one of the thousand empty parking spaces and get out. The whole rest stop just screams ghost town._

**Mikey:** I say we go in. The place looks safe.

**Gerard:** I don't know, the structure could be destroyed in buildings this old.

**Mikey:** There could be supplies

**Gerard:** True, I guess so, but let's not go on any floor but the first.

_Mikey nods_

**Gerard:** Let's start at the diner, then we'll go to the inn, finish at the gas station and be out of here before night.

_The two of them walk through the doors of the diner and the scene changes into a greasy restaurant with a 50's style. The floor is black and white checkerboard tile. Metal tables are arranged all throughout the center with matching red fabric cushioned seats. There are booths along all the walls and a chrome bar on the far wall that sees into the kitchen. There's a jukebox in one of the corners. The tables are even set as if it's still a functioning establishment._

**Gerard:** It seems like you could still eat here.

**Mikey:** I can smell burgers!

**Gerard:** and the floors are polished…

**Male Voice:** (yelling) FREEZE!

_A man in a Halloween mask jumps out from behind the bar with a gun pointed at Mikey and Gerard. They immediately put their hands over their head and cower in fear. The man motions behind him and another guy in a spaceman helmet comes from the kitchen doors. There's a gun in his hand too._

**Halloween Mask:** (shouting) On your knees! NOW! (Gerard and Mikey do as their told) Don't move or I'll shoot!

_The man in the space helmet now steps forward and searches both of them. He doesn't find anything, steps back, and nods and the guy in the Halloween mask._

**Halloween Mask:** What're your names?

**Mikey:** Um, I'm Mikey Way and this is my brother, Gerard. (Gerard timidly smiles)

**Halloween Mask:** Get up! Come on. Now take your BL/ind scum out of here and come back the way you came. If you say anything to anyone—I'll remember you, Gerard Way and Mikey Way—I will personally kill you and everyone you know. Am I clear?

_The space man and Halloween Mask start walking them out the door._

**Gerard:** (Busts out) But we don't have anywhere to go!

_Spaceman and Halloween Mask look at each other and simultaneously lower their guns. Gerard and Mikey hesitantly lower their arms. A few moments pass in silence._

**Spaceman:** We've been there

_A few more moments pass_

**Halloween Mask:** Give us a minute. You can wait outside. It's not like we care if you run.

_Mikey and Gerard wait outside. The lights inside the diner are shining on Halloween Mask and Spaceman talking. The sun is setting. Nightfall is only an hour away._

**Spaceman:** We should recruit them, I mean; they're the splitting image of us a year ago. And let's face it, we haven't done anything to help anyone and maybe they can help us. If it wasn't for Dr. Death Defying, who knows what could've happened to us?

**Halloween Mask:** Jet Star, think about it. They came in a BL/ind car, wearing BL/ind clothes so therefore, they're BL/ind spies!

**Jet Star:** They seem legitimate and that's how we came! That's how we all come! It'd be more suspicious if they came in regular clothes.

**Halloween Mask: **I don't know…

**Jet Star:** Listen to me. Fun Ghoul, listen to me. We can help them, just like Dr. D helped us. We'll keep them under surveillance and see if they're spies or normal kids.

**Fun Ghoul:** (sighs) Alright, but just for the night.

_The scene goes to Gerard and Mikey. The lights in the diner dim and a spotlight shines on them outside the diner._

**Gerard:** Let's go

**Mikey:** No

**Gerard:** I'm not going to argue with you. These people had us at gunpoint and this is probably the only chance we'll have to escape.

_Just as Mikey opens his mouth to reply, Jet Star and Fun Ghoul exit the diner. Jet Star lifts up the screen on his helmet to reveal a huge smile. Fun Ghoul lifts his mask to the top of his head and lights a cigarette._

**Jet Star:** Welcome to the team! You're now a Killjoy!

**Gerard:** A what?

**Fun Ghoul:** You still have a chance to leave

**Jet Star:** We'll have to introduce you to Dr. D and show you around, find some new clothes for you and give you knew names…

**Mikey and Gerard:** NEW NAMES?

**Jet Star:**Well of course you get to pick them (Rambles on)

**Mikey:** (To Fun Ghoul) What exactly is going on?

**Fun Ghoul:** Long story short, you're in our gang now. You're our first recruits and Jet Star is a little excited.

**Gerard:** So his name is Jet Star and yours is?

**Fun Ghoul:** Fun Ghoul

**Gerard:** Why aren't they normal?

**Fun Ghoul:** It's part of the Killjoy thing

**Gerard:** Since you guys are in a gang, you don't break laws or anything

**Fun Ghoul:** (Sighs) Look, we break laws but for a good reason. We break bad laws to better serve decent people. We're not criminals. You'll see soon, but before all the glitz and glamour the Jet Star keeps mumbling about, we have to break you.

**Gerard:** What?

**Fun Ghoul:**You can't possibly understand now, I get it. Just know that we're the good guys.

_Jet Star continues happily muttering to himself while the rest of them follow him into the Inn silently. You can tell they have many things on their minds. The sun now just sets on the horizon and the scene fades to black._


End file.
